<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby Steps by rubychan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823616">Baby Steps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubychan/pseuds/rubychan'>rubychan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bully (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Gender Identity, supportive friends, transfem character, transfem petey, while its not in the fic itself jimmy and gary are def dating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubychan/pseuds/rubychan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Petey recently came out as transfem to their friends, and they're ready to support them however they can, including driving a town over to buy them new clothes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby Steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thanks to my bud gary for giving me this idea :P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The heat of the summer sun beat down on the three as they walked their way to the parking lot. Jimmy waving at the occasional passerby talking with Gary back and forth about school, and Petey trailing closely behind, nervously rubbing their knuckles. It had only been about a week since they came out and about that long since they knew they were trans themself. </p>
<p>School would be starting up soon and Petey wasn’t sure how they’d fare, they didn’t think there were any other trans students at Bullworth, at least none that they knew about, though considering how asocial they are it’s very possible that they just hadn’t noticed, that might be something worth asking Jimmy about. In no time at all though, the three reached Gary’s car, it wasn’t anything fancy, just something as a “reward” for him being good at school. </p>
<p>“I call shotgun!!” Petey saw Jimmy run up and repeatedly pull on the door handle, to no avail. </p>
<p>They heard Gary sigh in front of them, pulling out his keys and pressing one of the buttons. “It’s locked dumbass.” </p>
<p>_</p>
<p>The three were almost out of the school gates when Jimmy turned to Petey, “So you have anywhere you wanna go?” </p>
<p>They shook their head, “No… not really, nowhere here though, I think I’d die of embarrassment if anyone from school caught me shopping for women’s clothes.” </p>
<p>Jimmy gave them a smile,”Nah, it’s not embarrassing, what else do they expect girls to wear?” </p>
<p>Petey chuckled, “I guess so, I think I want to keep this on the down low for a while though, I don’t want to deal with assholes.” </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it, if anyone’s a jerk to you, I’ll beat ‘em up!” Jimmy punched into his fist for added effect. </p>
<p>“Well aren’t you a sweetheart, James.” Gary said from the driver’s seat. “I know this place my mom used to take me when I was a kid, it’s in the next town over, and I don’t think anyone has the patience to go all the way over there.” </p>
<p>“Sounds good, you still remember where it is?” </p>
<p>Gary waved his hand in dismissal, “I’m sure I can find it.” </p>
<p>Petey wasn’t so sure about Gary’s sense of direction, but they were getting excited now and didn’t have any better ideas, “Alright, just don’t get us stuck somewhere.” </p>
<p>As they drove Jimmy and Gary fell into an on and off conversation, discussing whatever came to mind and Petey, being in the backseat, started scrolling their Twitter to pass the time. There wasn’t anything interesting really, they only really followed people from school, they went to their profile and stared at it. They had been back and forth about updating their bio with their new pronouns, but couldn’t bring themself to do it, they didn’t even have pronouns in their bio before, so doing something like that was foreign to them. Petey pressed the home button and pulled out some earbuds out of their jeans pocket, just something to keep them busy while they all drove. </p>
<p>_</p>
<p>“Okay… I think… Oh yeah! There it is, haha! Told you I’d find it!” Petey looked up suddenly at Gary’s rise in voice, putting away their things as he parked near the front of the store. It looked fancier than anything in town, almost similar to the Aquaberry store in the Vale, but with none of that blue argyle, no, these were much more diverse than that. </p>
<p>The three walked in, and the rush of the air conditioner made Petey shiver slightly as a worker quickly welcomed them. The place was clean, all the clothes perfectly placed on the racks and mannequins without a crease in sight, they could even see their reflection in the hardwood floor. This was certainly like nothing in Bullworth. </p>
<p>They looked around the store, and their eyes staring towards the women’s section, but their feet felt like they were frozen in place. What if someone saw them over there and thought they were a pervert? Petey guessed they could say they were shopping for their sister, but what if they asked other questions about her that they weren’t prepared for? </p>
<p>“You okay Pete?” They glanced over and saw Jimmy with a worried look on his face. </p>
<p>“Yeah… I’m… I’m fine...” </p>
<p>“Well you don’t look like it, come on let’s find you somethin’ nice, Gary said he’s paying for ya.”  </p>
<p>That seemed to break Petey out of their funk, “Wait, what?” </p>
<p>Gary then spoke up, “For part of my “good job for getting out of the mental hospital” reward, the old man gave me one of his credit cards, it’s their money, I don’t care, buy whatever you want.” </p>
<p>Petey chuckled, “Thanks Gary… really.” </p>
<p>“It’s nothing, come on the dresses are over there.” </p>
<p>Petey walked over with the other two, still nervous, but at least they were walking. </p>
<p>Gary stopped and put one hand on his hip and the other on his chin, eyes scanning through the options. “Hm… you should probably get something more casual honestly… maybe in green… ” </p>
<p>Jimmy scoffed. “You’re just saying that cause you like green.” He then took a seat on one of the nearby benches, they were pretty close to the shoes section. </p>
<p>Gary turned to Petey, “Hey you got a favorite color?” </p>
<p>“What are we 3rd graders?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and I need to know your fav.” </p>
<p>Petey rolled their eyes, “Uhh blue I guess?” </p>
<p>Gary nodded, “Blue… blue blue blue… it’s a nice sounding word actually hm.” He then went to thumbing through the blue dresses, mumbling blue as he went. </p>
<p>Petey started to look around, was a dress too much? They were new to this whole being trans thing after all and didn’t want to go straight for a whole ass dress. They found a circular skirt rack and after glancing around to see if anyone was watching, started to look through them. They were all simple variations of the same pleated skirt, they were very simple with almost no detail and something about that resonated with Petey. </p>
<p>They eventually settled on a light blue one, taking it off the rack. The material was soft and had an elastic waistband. The thought of wearing this made Petey both scared, but very happy. Maybe this is exactly what they needed.</p>
<p>They walked back over to Gary, Jimmy had seemingly snuck away somewhere. “Hey… I uh… I got something.” </p>
<p>Gary looked over, brows still furrowed in thought, “Hm? Oh! That’s great! Lemme see!” </p>
<p>Petey handed it over, the nerves rising again. </p>
<p>“Ooo yeah this’ll work, I guess a skirt would be easier to get into huh?” He looked over at where Jimmy was sitting, “Uhh, where’d he go?” </p>
<p>“I’m coming, I’m coming, I was looking to see if they had any earrings, but everything here dangles, so nah.” </p>
<p>The three of them walked over to the register, Gary paying like he promised, and in no time they were back in the car. All in all it was pretty painless, the cashier didn’t even seem think twice at what appeared to be three teenage boys buying a skirt. Petey went back on their phone as Gary backed out, putting his account on private and quickly putting their pronouns in their bio, it wasn’t much, but to them it was a huge step and could already feel a weight off their shoulders, and softly smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>